<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Your Heart by xiaoyushen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806150">Take Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyushen/pseuds/xiaoyushen'>xiaoyushen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyushen/pseuds/xiaoyushen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Li Zhenyang and Yue Minghui were childhood rivals and they met again in high school. One day, they competed to take the most popular boy in their school's heart, Li Yingchao.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ling Chao/Mu Ziyang, Ling Chao/Yue Yue, Mu Ziyang/Yue Yue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cloud 9 Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, oh gosh. This is my first time to join such a fic fest and I'm still a beggineer in this fanfiction world and I just started to write on this year. So, I'm really sorry if the fic is really bad. I tried my best and I hope it won't disappoint you 😁</p><p>Also, please uh pretend they are same ages here 😂😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Zhenyang, I won't lose to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, your dream, Minghui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Li Zhenyang and Yue Minghui, they were rivals from the same classroom and they always competed for nothing, other than 'who is the winner of this competition?'. Sometimes, Zhenyang won the competition, he was very skilled at piano, archer, and swimming. But sometimes, Minghui also won the competition, he was really good at guitar, mathematics, and basketball. They had known their own weakness, but they were being very respective like they wouldn't scare each other with their weaknesses. Also, they thought this 'competition' was just for fun since they were still childrens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Now, they were competing with eating bowls of </span><em><span>lamian</span></em><span> located in front of their school. The loser, means the last one who could eat all the </span><em><span>lamian</span></em><span> would pay foods</span> <span>that they ate. Don't worry, they had money to pay them. The </span><em><span>lamian </span></em><span>smelled very good, there is braised pork that the chef cooked for them, the broth tasted very savoury, the noodles were not very thick but also not very thin. Many customers, mostly the workers and students always ate the </span><em><span>lamian </span></em><span>at this place, included Minghui and Zhenyang who started eating the noodle.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah~ this </span>
  <em>
    <span>lamian </span>
  </em>
  <span>is very delicious today. I want more." Zhenyang blabbed while eating his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too, ugh. But, apparently my stomach can't fill any food anymore. I'm going full." Minghui replied to Zhenyang, he looked full because he was not really hungry when Zhenyang invited him to compete against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha, you are going to lose." Zhenyang sticked out his tongue and then he continued to eat the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lamia</span>
  </em>
  <span>n</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meh." Minghui tried to speed up so he could win against Zhenyang. But, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>'Ge'</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>'Ge'</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sounded like someone got hiccups while they ate their noodles competitively. Could they continue the 'competition'?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Minghui, are you okay?" Zhenyang suddenly got worried and holded the water bottle and passed it to Minghui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghui nodded slowly and received the bottle. Then, he opened the bottle, drank the water until the half of the bottle, "Ah~" Minghui closed the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you fine now?" Zhenyang asked again, he was very worried. Hiccups was a horrible thing that people could get if they eat too fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine right now, Zhenyang. It was not that bad." Minghui passed the water bottle to Zhenyang and continued to finish the noodles. Fortunately, after he answered the question that Zhenyang throwed, Minghui's diaphragm was not contracted anymore, it means he didn't hiccuping anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the noodle competition, Zhenyang was the one who paid the bills because he felt very bad to Minghui although Minghui told him that he was fine and he was about to pay the bills. But, Zhenyang insisted pay and ignored Minghui's action. Minghui also felt bad because it was his fault but his rival was really kind to him that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the incident was over. But, they still competed against each other until they separated because they graduated from elementary school. Minghui went to Glasgow, a city located in the United Kingdom because his parents had a big project that needed three years to finish it and Minghui didn't want to stay with other people beside their parents, so Minghui followed his parents. Meanwhile, Zhenyang stayed in Beijing to continue his high school education. During these years, they always contacted each other, they didn't call each other as rivals, they called themselves as friends. They talked about their old days and their daily lives at their place. But, sadly Minghui couldn't go home every Chinese new year because Chinese new year is not a public  holiday in the United Kingdom and Zhenyang also couldn't visit the United Kingdom because he needed to focus on his grades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five years passed very fast just like a wind flew to the water, now Zhenyang was in twelfth grade. He would graduate very soon, and he needed to focus to the entrance exams, he wanted to enroll at Beijing Institute of Fashion Technology because he wanted to be a fashion designer. His body grew very tall and he looked very handsome, he was the popular boy in this school and everyone wanted Zhenyang to join the school committee, so Zhenyang could be the spokesperson to the 'new students' because he has a handsome face and he could be the 'school model', but Zhenyang refused it because he just didn't like the dirty plays of the school committee members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Zhenyang sighed when he saw the materials for the entrance exam. He still felt that his exercise exams were bad although he already learnt them for several days. Suddenly, one of his classmates came to the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys! Today we have a new classmate!" he shouted to people in the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were being noisy because they thought that they would get a new friend. Meanwhile, Zhenyang was just nodding his head, and then continued to learn for the entrance exam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, the home teacher, Mr. Chen entered the classroom and the new student followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, class. Today, we have a new student who will join us until we graduate," Mr. Chen looked at the students, "please introduce yourself." He saw the new student with a tall and built body (but still shorter than Zhenyang), slanted pretty eyes and a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, everyone. I'm Yue Minghui. I moved from the United Kingdom and I finally came back here. Nice to meet you." The boy introduced himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Li Zhenyang couldn't believe this, he was Yue Minghui, his old friend and his 'rival' came back to this country after five years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A reflection that Zhenyang even couldn't realize, Zhenyang stood up after the boy that named Yue Minghui introduced himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yue Minghui?" He opened his mouth, made a small 'O'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Minghui asked while raised his right eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Li Zhenyang." Zhenyang answered Minghui's question shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Li… Zhenyang? Wait, I can not believe this." Minghui closed his mouth with his hand, he realized that he was in the same school, same class with his old childhood rival, Li Zhenyang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I am Li Zhenyang." Zhenyang repeated his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yue Minghui stared to Mr. Chen, "Oh my lord, is this a dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>laoshi</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Is he Li Zhenyang for real?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Chen just nodded his head while his smile became wider than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is crazy, man." A classmate said it loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now Minghui you can sit with Li Yingchao. Li Yingchao please raise your hand." Mr. Chen instructed Minghui to sit beside a classmate named Li Yingchao.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>laoshi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thank you." The boy who hold the Yue surname finally walked to the seat that Mr. Chen said earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, Li Zhenyang, because you are Yue Minghui's old friend, you can guide him to this school after this homeroom class." Mr. Chen added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Zhenyang responded to Mr. Chen shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, class. We will start the discussion now." Mr. Chen started the homeroom class now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Zhenyang." Minghui patted the taller boy's shoulder. Seriously, Li Zhenyang grew up very fast, he was really taller than Minghui for almost ten centimeters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Zhenyang stared his eyes to Minghui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghui sighed slowly, "Uh… that cute boy who sat beside me. He is really cute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yue Minghui suddenly felt that he fell in love with his chairmate for the first sight. His heart felt like 'exploded' when he sat beside Yingchao. When Yingchao spoke to him, he said to himself, 'this boy named Li Yingchao made me know that fall in love for the first sight is fucking real.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the time that Yue Minghui realized he could fall in love with someone without know their real personality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean Yingchao?" Li Zhenyang raised his right eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Li Yingchao, yes. Maybe, I—" Minghui closed his mouth with his hands. He almost spilled his feeling to 'that cute boy'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe what? Huh? Fall in love? Hahahahaha," this boy who had the nickname Yangyang laughed out loud, "I can not believe Yue Minghui can fall in love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck." Minghui mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Minghui. I am telling a secret now. Please don't spread this secret, okay? You are my only old friend here." Zhenyang suddenly pulled Minghui's left arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran to a place that… there wasn't any person. It was a place where a big tree grew. What did Zhenyang do here? Why did Zhenyang want to tell a secret to Minghui here? Was that very secret? Those were Minghui's thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Minghui. Sorry to bring you to this place." Zhenyang releases his arm from Minghui's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghui was really confused and then he tried to calmed his mind, "Oh, that's okay, Zhenyang."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually…" Li Zhenyang sighed, "I also… fall in love with Li Yingchao."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you tell that confession to me here? Is that really a secret from you? Oh, Gosh." Minghuis shaked his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes? It's really a secret. No one knows that secret admirer who always send letters and gifts to him is me." Li Zhenyang admitted that he was Yingchao's secret admirer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwback to two years ago, after being a classmate with Yingchao for a year. Zhenyang felt that he was fall in love with the popular boy who could make all girls fall in love with him because he had a cute face and sometimes he could show his cute behavior. Then, Zhenyang decided to be a secret admirer to Yingchao. Every day, Zhenyang put the letters in Yingchao's locker and the gifts on Yingchao's table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Oh, that's why this is a big secret from Zhenyang.' said Minghui in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hahahaha. Oh my lord, Yingchao has a secret admirer and the secret admirer is you. Why is this very funny…" Now Minghui couldn't bear with this story, he laughed very loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sshh!" The secret admirer shutted Minghui's mouth, "anyways…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm???" Yue Minghui couldn't talk properly because Zhenyang shutted his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna compete, again? Like we did when we were children?" He finally released his hand from the shorter guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What compete?" Minghui asked. This reminded them to their childhood, they always friendly competed against each other. But, no matter what competitions they were still friends even they still communicated with each other back then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take Yingchao's heart with our hand," The boy with Li as his surname patted Yue's shoulder, "do you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No but and but, let's do it. You know, this competition is going to be a great thing that we can do, at least uh I want to refresh my mind from the exams actually and I want to really admit my behavior to him." The Li boy inhaled slowly. He just wanted to do that thing he said earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, you know? I need to adapt, uh. The education system here is really different if you want to know the education system in the United Kingdom." Yue Minghui said while he scratched his head that didn't itch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please. I will teach you anything too, besides we can do the competition."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That 'please' was always an absolute word from Zhenyang, Minghui couldn't refuse Zhenyang's invitation anymore no matter what reasons. But, fortunately Zhenyang always does what he could do as the changes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah… okay." Minghui nodded his head. He accepted the competition. The competition started now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They competed with different methods. Zhenyang was still Yingchao's secret admirer. He woke up at five in the morning, then he went to the school at six, meanwhile the class started at seven thirty. While no one was there, Zhenyang sneaked to Yingchao's locker and put the letter in the locker. Then, he ran to the classroom and put the gifts, like chocolate, pepero or even a red rose on Yingchao's table. After that, he did his works that he hadn't done at his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Minghui, because Minghui was Yingchao's chairmate, he teached Yingchao anything that Yinchao couldn't do, especially English, mathematics and sciences because Yingchao wasn't smart at these subjects. Minghui was really smart at subjects that need the smart logics to solve the questions and cases. Yingchao teached Minghui about the social studies because the social studies in China and in the United Kingdom were really different and Minghui didn't learn about Chinese social studies there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although they were in competition. But, Zhenyang was still holding his phrase that he would teach and accompany Minghui too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For about one month, they did those things to Li Yingchao. Today, they decided to confess their feelings to Li Yingchao. They didn't want Yingchao had such complicated feels with them and they also wanted to know Yingchao's thoughts after he got along with them for a while. After they got Yingchao's answers, they would end the competition and would focusing for the entrance exams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Li Yingchao." Minghui called Yingchao in their classroom, then he sat beside Yingchao.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah… yes, Minghui?" Yingchao took his glasses and wore them, he has slightly bad visions so he wore them often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zhenyang wants to meet you at the sport hall." Minghui explained. He was discussing with Zhenyang earlier that they would confess their feelings to Yingchao in sport hall because there was not any class who has physical education subject today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, why he called you to do this to me. Ah, okay… I'm going there now." Yingchao stood up and walked to the sport hall. Minghui followed Yingchao to go there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived to the sport hall, they saw Zhenyang played basketball alone. Zhenyang maybe waited for Minghui while he was playing basketball. Minghui clapped his hands and shouted  to Zhenyang, so Zhenyang could hear that they already arrived here. Fortunately, he heard those disturbing sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Minghui!" Zhenyang holded the basketball, then he walked to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zhenyang. Are you ready?" Minghui asked to the one he mentioned the name with his serious face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Zhenyang nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready for what, oh gosh." Yingchao was really confused with Minghui and Zhenyang's discussion. Maybe because Yingchao thought they were childhood friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghui who could hear Yingchao's question stared to Yingchao now, "Uh, Li Yingchao. How to say this, uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I like you!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhenyang interrupted Minghui's speech, "Yingchao, I am the secret admirer that always send you letters and gifts. I am the one who always write the letters and I am the one who buy the gifts, only for you. You are really cute, you are really funny and you are really kind. I know you since we were in grade ten and I know that falling in love with you is not wrong. So, please accept me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Li Zhenyang…" Minghui inhaled, he felt happy that Zhenyang could reveal his big secret to his love interest now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Now, it's yours." Zhenyang smirked to Minghui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay… uh, Yingchao… since the first day I came to this school, I always have this feeling to you. I am really glad as your classmate and your chairmate. I actually wanted to confess this long time ago, but it would be weird because why did I confess to person that I don't really know their personality and only admire them from the appearance. So, today… since I already know you now, I want to confess this to you. Thank you for teach me social studies. I will work hard for the entrance exam. Please accept my feeling." Minghui finally could express his feeling to Yingchao too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yingchao was really shy, he didn't know that people who he knew for a long time actually like him. He was frozen, he couldn't do anything when he heard the confession. When they finished their confession, Yingchao could breathe and he tried to calming his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…" Yingchao rubbed his chest, "thank you for loving me. I also love you guys. But…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhenyang and Minghui were really curious now. It was the time that Yingchao will confess his feeling to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Li Zhenyang, I didn't know that you are the secret admirer to me. Thank you for always send me the letters and the gifts. I really appreciate it and I'm so glad that was you who sent them because actually I also love you. Then, Minghui thank you for teach me science studies, I really can't learn science studies back then but since you are here I'm really happy that I can get higher scores in sciences and English. I love you too, Minghui." Yingchao finally released the long speech with his feeling inside the speech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yingchao smiled to them cutely, and then he walked to them closer, "So, can I date you both? Please. I can not choose one since I really love you both."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Zhenyang opened his mouth, he made the 'O' shape with his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm…" Minghui put his hand under his chin, "Maybe I can agree this. What about you, Zhenyang?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minghui's question made Zhenyang realized that Yingchao said the truth, he couldn't choose between them to be the lover, "Ah, yes. Me too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yaaayyy! Thank you, you guys are officially my lovers now." Yingchao wrapped his hands to their bodies, he hugged them happily and it made Yue Minghui and Li Zhenyang happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The competition ended and they could focus on their exams now, and… took care of their lover, Li Yingchao.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>